


Never Ever

by littlequietone



Series: The Moon's Children [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Claiming, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is an alpha wolf. Tommy is a beta. Things don't go quite how Adam plans. And they sure as hell don't go anything like how Tommy plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER, and I really hope it goes over well. Please let me know what you think of it, and suggestions for improvement are greatly appreciated (as long as they're polite lol). I do not own Adam Lambert or Tommy Ratliff as characters. This story is completely fictional.

  
_"Love, my angel on silver lines_   
_So young and terrified..._   
_Somehow we realized_   
_Only the strong survive."_   


  
_  
_Race the Dream, by Kill Hannah

 

 

 

 

Adam let out a sigh. Few things wore him out like days like this.

Adam was an Alpha wolf. Born to rule. And in this world, an Alpha was either in one of two places, with their pack, or at The Academy. The Academy was where Alphas were trained to rule, to control, to protect until they got a pack of their own. It served several purposes. Once they were of age, the Alphas had been educated to know all of wolf law, and how to treat each other to keep peace between packs. It was wonderful, growing up around people that understood him, even if it meant not knowing his parents. Like all Alphas, he had been taken from his parents as a pup as soon as his Birthright came to life. It was hard on them, but necessary. There were things an Alpha pup could only learn from an Alpha adult, and centuries of war and bloodshed before the creation of The Academy showed that leaving packs to their own devices... didn't work.

So The Academy taught them everything they needed to know, grooming them into suitable leaders before they got packs of their own. Another use of The Academy was that it included a wolf council. The Council presided over all the packs, and they were in charge of the laws and where an Alpha went for help with trouble in their pack. It was an incredibly efficient system, born of the need to save lives. It had existed for centuries, but all wolves knew of the ancient stories of war and death when none of the packs could agree. Part of this duty was to manage packs that did not have an Alpha. These packs were created one of two ways: either their previous Alpha was out of commission, due to death, injury, or age, or they were a pack created of unrelated wolves hoarding together to get some sort of semblance of family. The former were easy enough to help, but the latter often comprised of wolves that did not trust authority, or were too young and inexperienced to know how to deal with being part of a real pack. These were rare, but when they grew to a substantial enough size, The Council always decreed to take them over and give them an Alpha. Five or six lawless wolves running around wasn't that big a worry, but twenty? Without an Alpha to represent them, they often got into trouble. Unfortunately, these packs almost always resisted The Council's decisions and had to be taken over by force. It was never fun.

Adam looked at the wolves sitting on the floor. He and about twelve other Alphas had been assigned to take control of them until a permanent solution could be found. The large number of Alphas was needed by the fact that The Council abhorred unnecessary bloodshed, and if enough strong, capable Alphas came, the packs almost always gave in without death. There were about sixteen wolves in this rogue pack. They were all quiet now, watching the Alphas who stood in the center of the room. Five of them, including Adam, had stayed behind to babysit while the others took toured the territory and scent-marked it. Adam glanced over the wolves. They were all young, between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five. Adam had no doubt they all were either orphans or cast-outs. Every once in a while, a wolf came from a human being bitten, but that was rare. Some of the wolves looked at him with fear, some with retrained defiance. Ah, youth.

A sound from outside caused Adam to glance at the door. He didn't miss how the wolves all tensed, and he glanced at his fellow Alphas. They hadn't missed it either. Focusing on the noise, Adam could pick out voices and was quite happy that the wind was blowing in their favor, not alerting whoever it was to the strange wolves in the territory. 

"What do you think Marie is cooking for dinner tonight?" It was a male voice, young.

"I don't even fucking care. I could eat a leather shoe right now. I'm starving." Another young male voice.

"You're always hungry."

"I could say that about you too, but it wouldn't mean the same thing."

A laugh. "You are such a perv, Tommy." Adam rolled his eyes. _Teenagers._

"Says the boy who hits on everything with a pulse."

"Speaking of which, I'm jumping you tonight. I have watched you walk around all day with that sexy little ass in those tight jeans."

"Damn." It was followed by a slightly dramatic sigh.

"What?"

"I wanted to be surprised."

The two boys came through the door, laughing. They laughter died instantly as they saw the sight in the house. One of the boys was of medium height, about 5'11", with brown hair and green eyes. He couldn't be more than eighteen. He was cute, Adam thought, but nothing like the other boy. Short, slight, and pretty. He had a swath of blonde hair that fell in his eyes, the rest shaved close at the sides. He wore eyeliner around brown eyes and had several piercings. Adam didn't mind that, but it did strike him as odd. Wolves didn't normally adorn themselves like that. He couldn't help but look him over. A graphic t-shirt with long sleeves and black jeans tight enough to make Adam consider jumping him.

Adam was pulled from his thoughts when the brunette shifted to stand infront of the blonde. It only made him want to get at the blonde more.

"Shit, you guys are Alphas..." the brunette breathed, eyes going wide. 

Adam took a step forward, and that was when the scent hit him. The only other true Birthright that existed. _Beta_. An Alpha's natural mate, and Alpha's other half, and the only other thing required to take over a pack. 

It seemed that the brunette realised the moment Adam smelled it because he whirled around and screamed. "Fuck! Run, Tommy, run!"

The blonde, Tommy, broke into a sprint, his feet scrambling to get hold on the ground for the first few steps. Adam rushed after him. Betas were, by far, the most important wolves that existed. The brunette, Micah, threw himself into Adam in an attempt to give Tommy what little more time he could. It was brave, as one of the other Alphas was soon on Micah, pinning him to the ground. 

Adam was in his wolf form before he hit the ground. 

 

Tommy was glad Micah had practiced shifting with him, or he'd never be able to shift as fast on demand as he had. The wolf was faster. But Tommy didn't trust it, especially right now when it wanted to know what the _fuck_  he was doing running from an Alpha. That was just stupid, in it's point of view. Tommy was going to have to have a serious chat with it about life-threatening situations when he had the time. 

It didn't help that Tommy didn't know why he was running. If it had been to just get away, Micah would have come with him. But Micah had made sure to send Tommy ahead, and that just didn't make any sort of sense to him. It was only because he trusted Micah more than anyone else in the world that he'd obeyed him. And that trust was what kept him going. 

He could hear the thunder of pursuit and chanced glancing back once. The moment he did, he wished he hadn't. A huge black wolf was after him. He cursed the universe for making him so small. The damn thing made him feel like a pomeranian. He spurred himself on faster, trying, desperately, to get away.

Adam was impressed at the young male's speed. He was a quick little thing. However, size mattered, and the length of Adam's stride had him catching up to the wolf. He could smell the fear on him, laced with confusion and... annoyance? Adam wondered what he could possibly be annoyed about in a situation like this and after a moment's consideration, decided that teenagers were just stubborn litte shits and Adam should really not try to rationalize their feelings, because it was beyond pointless. Flinging the thought from his mind, he focused on catching the male. He came up behind him and reached out, sinking his teeth into one of Tommy's back legs. He didn't hurt him, instead used it to trip him. Tommy stumbled and rolled on the ground. Adam stood over where he fell, looking down at him, ears forward, tail up, eyes steady, the portrait of confidense.

Tommy looked up at him, panting. For a moment, Adam saw defiance spark in his eyes, and he worried he was going to have to fight the young male. Seemed like a shame to hurt such a pretty little thing when he didn't have to.

Tommy glared up at him and contemplated what to do. He could try to fight, but this male was big and Tommy could see his muscles moving smoothly under his black fur. It was a fight he would not win. So he crouched, tucked his tail, and rolled to show his stomach. His wolf breathed a sigh of relief inside him, as if Tommy was finally doing _something_ right. Tommy told it, in not very nice terms, to be quiet.

Adam turned into his human form and Tommy stared up at him, refusing to do so as well. Adam was fucking huge, tall and muscular with blue eyes, black hair, and... were those freckles? Adam looked down at him, down at the wolf, his fur as blonde as his hair in human form. He finally spoke.

"Come on, we're going back." Adam turned and walked away, his posture oozing confidense that Tommy would follow. It grated against every fiber of Tommy's being to just give in and follow, but this was not a fight he was going to win. Once they got back home, Tommy hurried to his room, shifted, and dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. He came out into the living room where everyone was. Micah was amoungst his packmates sitting on the ground, but all the wolves, packmates and Alphas, only had eyes for Tommy. 

"Okay, obviously everyone here knows something I don't, and I do not like being out of the loop. Anyone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Adam walked over to him, still naked, and damn it if Tommy was going to let himself look, and grabbed Tommy's right arm, pulling his hand up and pushing the sweater back to expose his wrist and the black mark that curled around it and into his palm. "You have just made things far less complicated, Beta."


	2. Is Withholding The Truth Lying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets educated. So does Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end the last chapter due to how this story just flows in my tiny little brain, but I find myself writing again so soon. I say that as if, you know, that's some sort of crime. The lyrics will make more sense at the end of the chapter.

 

  
_"I’m not ready to make nice, I’m not ready to back down_   
_I’m still mad as hell and_   
_I don’t have time to go round and round and round_   
_It’s too late to make it right, I probably wouldn’t if I could_   
_‘Cause I’m mad as hell_   
_Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should"_

Not Ready to Make Nice, by The Dixie Chicks

 

 

"Let go of me!" Tommy had planned to emphasis the demand by yanking his arm out of Adam's grip. Not doing so just didn't carry the right amount of drama. But Adam's grip was like steel, and Tommy wasn't going anywhere.

Adam's eyes narrowed, thoughtful. "Do you not know?"

"Not. Know. What?" Tommy ground out. He was forcing himself to keep Adam's gaze, even though it had his wolf trembling. One does not simply stare down an Alpha. Tommy knew it could lead to horrible things, but his pride outranked his fear. 

Adam paused for a moment before explaining and DAMN IT not letting go of Tommy. "This mark. It's a Birthright."

"Yeah, I got that," Tommy snapped. "It marks me as a Beta. So fucking what? And, while you're explaining this, you might as well explain what the fuck you're doing in our territory." Tommy's language tended to go down the drain when he was angry or scared, which was saying something when you take into consideration how he normally talked.

Adam raised his eyebrows, but was patient with the boy. "I see. You don't know what a Beta's place is." He took a breath and continued. "Alphas are born to rule packs. I assume you know of The Academy?" He wasn't quite sure how far back he had to explain.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Alphas get trained, there's a council and shit." (See? He wasn't completely ignorant. Ha fucking ha.)

"Your pack is composed of rogue wolves," Adam said. "The Council sent us to gain control of them. Our original plan was to disband your pack and send the members to various other packs. After all, according to our laws we couldn't have just taken over. But we can now." He ran his thumb over Tommy's Birthright. "By law, an Alpha cannot just come and claim a pack, because the Alpha has no connection to the members. To successfully claim the pack, and to nourish his powers, the Alpha must have a connection with someone in the pack. Betas are born into the pack as that connection. By mating with the Alphas, they magically tie the Alphas to the other members of the pack. Before, you're pack didn't have a Beta, so we couldn't claim them." He looked from Tommy's Birthright to his eyes. "But you're here."

Tommy stood there, speechless. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then rinsed and repeated. "You're saying I'm going to be married off so that someone can take control of our pack like I'm some sort of princess?"

Adam looked mildly surprised at his choice of words. "That's putting it in human terms."

"No. _Fuck_ no. No. _NO_." Tommy couldn't seem to say the word enough. "I refuse. I have some sort of say in this, right?"

"You do," Adam said slowly. "But you will always be a Beta, and until you are mated you will always be targeted because Alphas are more abundant than Betas, and some Alpha out there needs you. Also, if you refuse, your pack will be disbanded."

Tommy couldn't help but glance at his packmates. His eyes landed on Micah. "You. You little _bitch_. You didn't tell me about any of this."

Micah just looked back at him, knowing that apologising would be useless. Besides, he could see Tommy's answer in his eyes. This pack, these wolves, they were the closest thing to a family Tommy had, and he'd be just as lost without them as they would without eachother.

Tommy shifted his weight, his throat trapping his voice. It came out strangled when he finally answered. "Fine. I'll do it."

Adam let go of Tommy's arm (damn fucking time) and motioned for another Alpha to take Tommy to another room so Adam could talk with the pack. While Adam and the other Alphas were technically all equal, Adam was so dominant that he often took charge of the situation. It helped that he was older than most of the other Alphas here. It gave him an excuse.

Adam looked at the packmembers. "Why wasn't he told of what being a Beta means?"

Micah spoke up, and honestly Adam was getting more and more impressed with this kid's balls. "We weren't sure he could handle it."

"What do you mean?"

A female spoke up. She was tiny, with curly red hair and brown eyes, a cute thing. "Tommy Joe has only been with us for a year. He was bitten."

 _Tommy Joe_ , Adam thought. _Cute_. "A bitten wolf with a Birthright?" He let out a long low whistle.

"He was still getting used to being a wolf," she continued. "We didn't want to freak him out by telling him how important he was."

"Hadn't he done the research before he was bitten?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He wasn't bitten," Micah hissed, biting back ending that sentence with a not very nice name. "He was _mauled_. "

Adam's eyes widened and he looked at the other Alphas. Humans were almost never turned by force. A documented case hadn't happened for decades. Wolves were more careful than that. Any Alpha would have control over the members of his pack enough not to let them do that, so it had to be a rogue wolf. But for a rogue to have that kind of audacity... 

"You can't make him mate with one of you," Micah continued, ignoring the looks of betrayal from his packmates as he spoke that sentence. "It'd tear him up to be with an Alpha."

"That's his choice," Adam said smoothly. "Humans have gotten over being forced before. Speaking of that, why wasn't he handed over to the Council?" It was custom for wolves who found a forced human to do that. The transformation was not only physically taxing, but mentally taxing as well. It often required months of counseling, the kind of one-on-one attention most packs couldn't give, and a steady hand, like that of an Alpha. 

"We couldn't," the female spoke again, her voice soft. "Not after... we couldn't send him away to strangers who would scare his wolf."

"We could have handled it. Forced humans have been dealt with before."

"You don't understand!" Micah snapped. Adam was close to reprimanding the boy for yelling at an Alpha.

"I und-"

"No, you don't," Micah interrupted. His voice dropped. "You weren't there. I found him, in the woods, cowering and covered in blood. He saw me and started screaming." He closed his eyes against the pain of the memory. "He screamed and screamed when he saw me. I turned into my human form and started to carry him home. He begged me not to hurt him, over and over."

"That's normal," Adam said. "Why was it so bad?"

"Because he didn't _stop_." Micah's words took Adam's breath away. "I reassured him, over and over, that I wasn't going to hurt him. I took him home and dressed his wounds, but even then, he never stopped begging for his life. It was almost as if he couldn't hear my voice... he was so lost in his pain and fear that he didn't stop pleading with me until he passed out."

Adam spoke softly, suddenly filled with compassion. "It's still his choice, and he chose to be mated. He will be claimed when a suitable Alpha is chosen."

Micah glared at Adam, but the fight had left his eyes. "You didn't see him naked, did you? He came back as a wolf and dressed first. After a year, he's mostly over his human embarassment. It's not that anymore. He has a beautiful body, but he _knows_ what he looks like."

Adam couldn't help himself. He had to know. The pain in Micah's eyes was too much. He hurried to the room where Tommy was and began to strip off his clothes, half-turned nails easily shredding the material. Ignoring Tommy's protests, he left the boy in nothing but boxers. And then he looked at him.

Wolves did not scar. They healed too quickly, to completely for that. But Tommy had been in the middle of the change when he was healing. While the wolf in him had stopped his scars from being overpowering, they were still there, soft white marks against his skin. He'd been clawed down his chest, the majority of the marks on his stomach. Adam's gut twisted as he realised the wolf that attacked him had been trying to get to his entrails. His forearms were covered with scars, Adam assumed from trying to fend the wolf off. There was a large scar on his left thigh, one Adam recognized as a bite wound. It hadn't just been a bite. It had been a bite and _tear_. Adam reached out and traced one finger over one of the scars on Tommy's chest. The wolf had helped heal him so completely that there was barely any change in texture, but Adam could still see them. And despite them, Adam thought the scrawny boy was beautiful. 

When he finally managed to drag his eyes up to the boy's face, Tommy was glaring at the ground, shame and anger fighting for dominance in his gaze. There was a sort of defeated look about him that made Adam's heart ache.

"So what's going to happen now?" he asked. "Now that I'm going to mate with an Alpha to keep the pack?"

Adam noticed he said nothing about the scars. He decided to let the boy have that small victory. "We will report to The Council with our findings and a suitable Alpha will be chosen. He or she will be sent in for a test run and after a week you will either be claimed as theirs, or, if they are found unsuitable, another Alpha will be tested."

Tommy nodded. "Claiming... what's it like?"

"There will be a small ceremony and you will be bitten," Adam said, not missing Tommy's flinch. "You will submit to him or her in front of the entire pack and the council, and then the rest of your pack will submit. The mating will come later. That been said, do you prefer males or females?"

Tommy blushed and had to bite back _its-none-of-your-business-you-prick_. "I'm... not particular." He had only ever dated females (for reasons that are none of anyone's fucking business, thank you very much), but males stirred the same heat in him.

"That makes things easier," Adam said. "More options." Tommy could have sworn that he saw something dark and predatory flash in Adam's eyes, but he decided to try and ignore it. Things had been bad enough that day without him having to deal with this Alpha that was too tall, too dominant, and frankly too sexy for anyone's good.

Adam's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Tommy said. "Old enough?"

"The mark of an adult wolf is sixteen, so yes, although Alphas are not considered full-grown until they are at least twenty-one." Adam had no problems educating the boy.

"Why's that?"

Adam looked at him. "Would you want a seventeen-year-old running your pack?"

"Point taken," Tommy said.

Adam could see that Tommy was fighting to keep a strong poker face. His life, for at least the second time now, had just been turned on it's head. "An Alpha or two will stay here while the rest of us present our data to The Council." He reached out and tucked a strand of Tommy's bangs behind his ear. "Until then, try and behave, Tommy Joe?"

* * *

Adam took a deep a breath as he could, trying to memorize the scent that curled around The Academy. His brain was still trying to process what had happened.

The Council had been pleasently surprised with the discovery of a Beta. No one liked disbanding packs, especially when there were wolves as close to each other as these wolves were. They'd been pleased with Adam's work. He'd led a few of these missions before, and was getting to be quite good at them. However, they were tiring, and Adam was ready to go home. As The Council discussed, Adam had zoned out, trying to think of what Alphas he knew and who might be a good fit for the pack. His friend, Calhoun, had to hit him to get him to pay attention.

"Earth to Adam," he said. "You've been chosen."

Adam blinked, not registering the meaning of Cal's words. "What?"

"You're going to be the Alpha."

Adam's jaw dropped. He looked at The Council. "This is some sort of joke, right? I mean... I'm not qualified."

Michael rested his chin in his hands and looked down at Adam. He had been Adam's mentor since he was young, and one of the Alphas Adam was closest to, definitely the person he was closest to on The Council. He had brown hair, streaked with grey, and silver eyes that currently looked too amused for Adam's liking. "You have proven yourself more than capable of leading wolves with these missions," Michael said. "You are old enough to have your own pack now, and this one seems like a good fit for you. You were always good with the loners, and this pack is comprised of them. Besides, the Beta is a male, and from what I hear, exactly your type."

Adam glared at Cal, knowing exactly who had talked to Michael about 'his type'. "But..."

"I wasn't finished," Michael said. "Not only do we have the pack to consider, but the Beta as well due to his emotional situation. You're a nurturer. That's exactly what this Beta needs. You've helped more than a few young Alphas adapt to life here, so you should be more than capable of coaxing that Beta into comfort."

Adam couldn't think of anything to say. Everything Michael had said was true (damn it). He could simply refuse, but he would feel guilty about it. That, and the thought of that blonde little wolf under him had his wolf growling and panting with excitement. Stupid instincts. 

"I'll try," Adam said. "I'll go for the week, but if it doesn't work out, it's not my fault."

Michael and the other members of The Council simply smiled with knowing little smiles and Adam had to resist the urge to smack them off. Excusing himself before he could get in trouble, he went to pack his stuff. As he was throwing clothes in a bag, his phone buzzed and he picked it up. "What's up?"

"He's gone?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tommy Joe. The Beta. He's missing."


	3. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first coffee-fueled chapter. I wish my cat had a snooze button. And I'd just like to thank everyone who's read this. It's been a while since I've let anyone read my stuff, and the support is amazing.

 

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields"

The Voice by Celtic Woman

 

 

When Adam went to visit his possible future pack, he kept himself in check. They knew Tommy was missing, he knew Tommy was missing, and it was nothing to panic over. He exuded a feeling of calm and control. After all, panic was not going to get the boy back. He'd track his scent, find him eventually. This wasn't just about Tommy, after all. This was about his whole pack accepting Adam, and Adam had to show them he was more than capable of dealing with situations like this.

He spoke with his future packmates before he left. Micah hadn't warmed up to him at all, but Adam was patient. Micah was so protective of Tommy that Adam knew it would take time to earn his trust. Marie, the small girl who had spoken to him the other day, clung to him like a child. She couldn't have been over fifteen. Adam found himself quite taken with her. Her innocense stirred his need to protect and comfort. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

None of the pack had any idea where Tommy might have gone. If Micah did, he didn't say anything. Adam didn't push him, confident that he wouldn't need his help. Before he left, however, he turned and asked them a question, honestly curious. "Are you all angry that he abandoned you like this?"

The wolves glanced at each other before one finally spoke up. "We'll be less angry when he explains it to us."

There was anger here, but Adam could see beneath that. Beyond the angry and the betrayal, there was worry and love. They wanted Tommy back, not just because he was their Beta, but because they worried about him. It was a good sign that this might work out. The members here, although random and unrelated, did have an element of family.

As he went outside, he reached inide himself and let the wolf out. It was a separate entity, but at the same time, a part of him, the other half of him. The change was never pleasurable, but neither did he feel it hurt. The stretching of his bones and muscles, the needle feeling on his skin as his fur grew, those feelings had always been a part of him. He felt himself take a back seat to the wolf, still in control, but so was it. He looked at the world through it's senses. He felt the strength in their body, the grace and speed and power they had and thought, _nothing could feel better than this_. He stretched, relishing at the tension in his muscles it caused. But he couldn't bask in if forever. He had a job to do. Shaking himself, he pushed his nose to the ground and searched for Tommy's scent.

He found it, laced with not defiance but fear. That only made him more determined to find the boy. Setting a quick pace, he followed the scent.

* * *

As annoying as it was, it was also slightly impressive. The blonde pup could _move_. Adam was already miles from the pack territory. Adam hadn't expected for Tommy to have run anywhere hear this far. But as he hunted him, he learned more and more about him. Tommy had taken the easiest paths in the pack's territory, telling Adam that he'd spent some serious time exploring there. But outside of the territory, he moved in more of a straight line, despite how rough the terrain was. It spoke of desperation. Habit may have had him take easy paths in their territory, but when that did not work, Tommy had just run. 

Adam could also see Tommy's human side fighting his wolf side. It wasn't in the scent or anything. Rather, Tommy had stayed close to major cities, moving through the woods but always in sight of a city. Born wolves knew better. Even if they could be mistaken as dogs, they were wary of humans and the dangers they brought. Not only that, but the wolf inside them craved wilderness and abhorred civilization, the concrete and cold metal. Despite this, Tommy stayed close to the city. He was pleasing his human side rather than giving into the wolf side, even if he was in wolf form. Adam was going to have a serious talk with him about how he needed to treat his wolf.

In one spot, Tommy's scent was stronger, indicating that he'd paused there. Adam looked around, wondering what could have caught his attention. The only thing around was a park with several humans playing in it. It must have had some significance to Tommy. After a moment, Adam kept up the chase. Horrifyingly, it actually led him through a part of the city. While he was able to stay in the shadows hidden from the humans, it was beyond dangerous to be this close to humans while in wolf form, which Tommy had been in according to his scent. He should have known better.

That been said, Adam was more than relieved when the scent led him out of the city. The scent was getting stronger. Adam was catching up. It pricked something inside him, making his wolf growl in pleasure. There were few things as wild and pleasurable as the chase. His wolf was excited, licking it's lips, relishing in the challenge.

He was tired, his paws beginning to get sore, but he knew he was close. He stopped ontop of a ridge, looking down into a valley. There he saw the blonde wolf. He watched him for a moment. Tommy was petite, but truly beautiful. He wasn't as graceful as most wolves, no doubt due to his human history, but it was almost... endearing. Adam couldn't believe he thought that.

Deciding it was time, Adam threw his head back and let out a hunting bay. Tommy whipped around, looking at him with horror before breaking into a run. Adam chased him with just enough speed not to lose him. He'd noticed a limp in one of Tommy's back legs, and knew it was only a matter of time before the boy gave up. Adam didn't need to catch him, he just had to outlast him. For the while, he enjoyed the thrill of the chase.

It took a while for Tommy to stop, speaking of how strongly he felt about getting away. The boy was a brat, but Adam couldn't help but feeling a little happy that he didn't give up easily. When he finally stopped, he whirled to face Adam, panting, his sides heaving with exhaustion. Adam stopped about ten feet away and started circling him. Tommy's fur stood on end in challenge. Adam couldn't help but lick his lips. What a fine little thing this boy would be when he finally got his feet under him. Adam hated an easy victory. 

Without pause, Adam pounced. If Tommy had rolled over and given Adam his stomach, the fight would have been easily over. But not Tommy. He'd come this far, and he wasn't going to give up. 

It was painfully obvious that Adam had more experience fighting in his wolf form, but Tommy didn't let it phase him. He met Adam tooth for tooth, claw for claw. They rolled and twisted, filling the air with snarls and flying fur. Vaguely, Tommy was aware that Adam was holding back. The bites and blows hurt, but Tommy could feel the restraint in each of Adam's movements. It angered him, and he sank his teeth into Adam's side as hard as he could. _Hold back now, bitch_.

Tommy expected Adam to make a sound of pain. Instead, he only heard an animalistic sound of rage (shit). His wolf, which Tommy had pushed back, seemed to gloat. Tommy had wanted Adam to give it his all, and now Adam was, and Tommy regretted it. It wasn't abnormal for Tommy and his wolf to disagree, but it rarely blatently mocked him. Adam caught him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a tree. While Tommy struggled to his feet, Adam turnd into his human form, eyes no longer amused. His side bled from Tommy's bite. Okay, so it had been a dick move.

"Change back. Now." Adam's voice left no room for disobedience. 

Tommy bared his teeth. Adam was fucking nuts if he thought he could just order---

" _Change_."

Tommy's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He'd never been exposed to an Alpha's command voice before, and honestly would have been quite happy had it stayed that way. It was Adam's voice, but at the same time it was paired with a much deeper voice, the voice of his wolf. It twisted at things in Tommy, seeping inside him an making his ears burn. He felt his legs give out from under him, leaving him writhing on the ground, no longer in control of his own body. That voice, that power, resonated inside him and before long, he found himself shivering and naked on the ground, reduced to nothing but human weakness. Adam glared down at him.

"You already gave your consent, Tommy Joe. There's no going back. I have the right to hold you to your word. We're going home. _Now_." The last word was mixed with command voice.

Tommy panted, his eyes resting on Adam's chin. He wouldn't meet Adam's eyes, as that would be seen as a challenge, but even now, Adam could see how it irked Tommy to obey. 

"You can only tame my body," Tommy said softly, unable to stop himself from showing one last act of defiance. "You'll never tame my mind."

* * *

Adam had called up the Alpha who owned the territory they were in, using some sort of magical messaging that Tommy would be damned before he asked him about, curious or not. The Alpha had come and Adam had apologised for being in her territory without permission, explaining that he was only coming after a runaway pack member. She took one look at Tommy, smirked, and told Adam it was fine. She even offered to get them clothes and a ride home, which Tommy's aching feet and hurt ankle greatly appreciated. When she came back with some clothes, they dressed and waited for the car. She spoke to Adam casually, talking about politics and the state of her pack and other things Tommy didn't care to pay attention to. It wasn't until she turned her attention to him that Tommy's hair stood on end.

"I see you haven't claimed him yet," she said to Adam, her amused eyes (fuck her) on Tommy. "He's a fierce thing. Good luck with him."

"He's a trouble-making little shit," Adam said. He looked Tommy over. "But he has potenial."

Tommy decided he was not going to pay attention to them. When the car finally came, Adam got in the back seat and waited for Tommy. As Tommy limped over to get in, the female Alpha stopped him, murmuring in his ear. "Watch yourself, Beta. There are things in this world a lot more dangerous than a pissed-off mate." It was a warning, but gently said. Tommy got in the seat next to Adam and they began to drive off, the driver being one of the wolves from the territory they were in.

"I'm surprised you're not sitting in the passenger seat," Tommy said. He would not admit to himself he was just trying to fill the silence.

"I wanted to sit back here with you so we could talk."

Damn. Tommy shouldn't have said anything.

"Why did you run?" Adam asked, looking at him. "I saw it in your eyes when you gave your consent, you had no intention of running. What changed?"

Tommy squirmed uncomfortably. 

"You're going to have to explain to your pack too. Might as well get used to it."

"Were they angry?" Tommy asked softly, trying to glare at the floor to fight the guilty look that was battling to surface.

"Yes, but more concerned." Adam didn't ask again. He just waited. It was a power thing. Adam had to let Tommy know that Adam wouldn't ask for things twice.

Tommy sighed. "I... I had a nightmare. I woke up in the middle of the night and... I just panicked. My feet were carrying me before I realised it, and then it was too late to go back."

"It's never too late," Adam said softly before speaking more casually. "What was the nightmare about?"

Tommy was hugging himself, running his hands over the scars on his arms. It told Adam what he needed to know. The blonde pup jumped when Adam put his hand on his shoulder, but Adam didn't stop. Tommy had to get used to things sometime.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Adam said quietly.

"Yeah, but what about the Alpha they choose?" Tommy looked at him for a moment before it clicked. "They chose you..." He blushed.

"It's going to be okay," Adam said. "I'll be here for a week seeing if I'm a good fit."

Tommy nodded.

"Don't feel like you're alone, Tommy Joe," Adam said. "I'm in this as much as you are. A true Alpha isn't a dictator. Their word is law, true, but they do what is best for the pack both physically and emotionally. That means they observe and listen to their pack. They protect and care, not simply command."

When they got home, Tommy was tense with worry at facing his pack. Adam led him inside, taking his hand, both to comfort him and show the pack that things had not changed. As soon as they entered, Micah was on Tommy, arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, thank Moon you're okay!" Micah said. So he hadn't known where Tommy was. Interesting.

"I'm... not going... to be... if you don't... let me breathe...!" Tommy gasped. Micah grinned and let go. The rest of Tommy's pack welcomed him back, a bit reserved because of their anger, but still loving. Tommy sighed and explained to them about the nightmare. They didn't seem surprised, which made Adam wonder how often these nightmares occured. Tommy yawned and Adam decided it was time for bed.

"The largest room was set up as you requested," Marie said. Adam nodded and thanked them. Tommy stood there, confused.

Adam led him into the bedroom and Tommy saw a king-size bed made up. Embarassingly, it took a moment before it hit Tommy.

"We are not sleeping in the same bed."

Adam gave him a look. "You're going to be mated soon. Get used to it. Haven't you slept in a bed with any of your packmates before?"

Tommy had. Marie, Danny, Rachael, and most often, Micah. But this was different. "But..."

"I won't do anything to you," Adam said, his voice betraying how tired he was. "Sit down."

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, hissing in pain when Adam took hold of his injured ankle. "Sit still."

"What...?"

"Just trust me. It won't hurt." Adam brused his lips over Tommy's ankle before suddenly sinking his teeth in. Tommy hissed and tried to scramble away, but Adam held fast. He began to caress the wound with long, slow licks of his tongue, his eyes locked on Tommy. A comfortable warmth spread through Tommy's ankle, all pain vanishing.

" _Oh_..." Tommy breathed out.

Adam grinned, continuing. "I told you it wouldn't hurt."

The warmth was more comforting than sexual, but the little teenage pervert in the back of Tommy's mind considered what else Adam could do with that tongue. Tommy chased away the thoughts. They just didn't fit in his reality right now, so he delegated them to that box of Unwelcome Thoughts deep in his mind. Tommy felt his eyes closing as the weight of the day hit him. He was exhausted, and without the pain to keep him up, his body began to succumb to it. Comforting himself with the thought that it was just sleeping and _not_ submitting to Adam's demand, Tommy laid down to sleep. Adam laid on the other side of the bed and, true to his word, didn't touch Tommy.

But Tommy wasn't going to let Adam fool him.


	4. Tommy's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the start of a story, I always write and write and write. Hence the multiple chapters per day.

"Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me"

Out of Control by Hoobastank

 

Adam woke to screams. He jolted upright, claws coming out, instantly ready to fight. But the screams were coming from beside him. Tommy was twisting in the sheets, covered in sweat, rasping his throat with screams. Tommy's claws were out and tearing at the sheets. Adam could have woken him, but it was against wolf law to wake another wolf from a dream. Instead, he held him close, letting his wolf come to the surface. He focused on pouring out waves of protection and comfort. _It's okay, you're safe_.

Tommy's breathing slowed and his claws retracted. Adam stroked his hair until the boy relaxed. He wanted to stay wrapped up around him, but then he considered how Tommy might react to waking to Adam spooning him. Reluctantly, Adam let him go and moved back to his side of the bed, waiting for morning. His mind was too awake to sleep.

* * *

The next day was like a whirlwind. Adam might not have been their Alpha yet, but he had no intentions of making his time here meaningless. The pack currently lived in a run-down house that they had pulled all their funds to buy on a decent chunk of land. But it wasn't falling apart, it was built strong with a good foundation and was large enough to house the whole pack in relative comfort, as long as members shared rooms. It wasn't ideal, but Adam thought it had potential. He set to work making a list of things that needed to be fixed or improved, and with twenty people, it was going to go fairly quickly. While the house could have used some major work, he only focused on the small things that could be fixed inexpensively. The house was thoroughly cleaned, all the furnature dusted and the linens washed. He took some of the wolves to a local second-hand shop where they found some new clothes and furnature that were still in good shape but were relatively cheap. He also had them pick up some seeds to start a garden in the backyard. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. And Tommy hadn't talked to him once. 

The Council had sent some Alphas to observe, and they just stood there, a quiet presence in the territory. Adam ignored them, trying as hard as he could not to let them affect his actions. That was not what this pack needed.

The day after, Adam had the wolves working on getting jobs, for the pack needed income. Those that were too young were told to focus on getting GEDs. While they all grumbled at first, some of them actually started to get excited about getting out in the world and being a bit independent. Adam knew they would enjoy having money to buy real food, not the cheap shit that was currently in the pantry. Everyone would be more comfortable. Adam suggested applying to some places he knew were run by other wolves and were known for employing wolves. Adam knew it would take some time, but even if he didn't become the new Alpha, he wanted to get the pack started in the right direction. 

Tommy was fucking pissed. Everyone seemed to be cuddling up to Adam. He sulked in the backyard. Eventually, Micah came up and sat next to him, not speaking. 

"Taking a break from the PFTF?" Tommy asked, his voice angry.

"PFTF?" Micah's voice was calm, and damn it if that didn't piss Tommy off more.

"Plans For The Future," Tommy explained.

"Ah." Micah paused. "They're good ideas." 

Tommy scowled. So far, Micah had been on his side. Now was Micah going to side with Adam too?

"He doesn't seem like such a bad guy, Tommy Joe," Micah said. He didn't even flinch under Tommy's _fuck off_ stare. 

"Then why are you here with me?" Tommy snapped. "Why not go join everyone else?"

"Because you're my best friend, and I know this has to be hard for you, suddenly having to mate and all."

Tommy looked off into the woods. "I don't feel like I'm going to mate. I feel like... I'm being sold..." The last few words were quiet and shy. 

"TJ..."

"I know, okay!" Tommy hissed. "I know we had no other choice. But I don't have to like it."

"Even though he's your type," Micah commented. Tommy's eyes narrowed. Micah was treading on very dangerous ground.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if we're going to be stuck with him, you should give him a chance, for your own sake, so you don't have to be fighting every damn moment of your life." Micah made the mistake of touching him. "Maybe you should talk to him about Blane." 

Fuck it, Micah knew better.

* * *

Adam was getting Marie to teach him the ways of the kitchen when the shouting broke out. "Fight! Fight!" It wasn't cheering, as some wolves might have done, but a warning to everyone around, making all aware of what was going on. Adam hurried outside with the rest of the pack to find a scene no one liked, fighting inside a pack. Two wolves were rolling on the ground. Adam recognized the blonde of Tommy's wolf, and quickly deduced that the brown wolf was Micah. Contrary to popular belief, werewolves were not solidly colored their natural hair color. It did affect their fur, but in a pattern a normal wolf would have. Micah looked like a regular grey wolf with the exception of having a bit more brown mixed in with the grey. He was surprised the two would fight. It took him but a moment to realise this wasn't a true fight. Tommy was trying to rip Micah a new one, and Micah was trying his best to defend himself. 

Adam was taken aback by the ferocity in which Tommy was going after Micah. Harsh snarls grated his ears. It was so loud, so angry. Adam decided after a moment he couldn't let the fight go on. Micah could get seriously injured. He leapt in a pushed the two apart, glaring down Tommy with the eyes only an Alpha could manage. Tommy glared back for a moment, panting, before crouching and tucking his tail, submitting. 

"I get the need to let off some steam," Adam growled. "But I will not tolerate you beating up on Micah."

Tommy was already halfway through the change, pointing at Micah accusingly. "He started it."

"Let me impress you with the sheer depth of the fuck I do not give," Adam said. 

"It's okay, Adam," Micah whispered behind him, now in human form too and looking rumpled, but not seriously injured. "I said something I shouldn't have."

Adam looked back at Tommy whose eyes were glistening. Adam hadn't seen Tommy cry throughout the situation so far. _What on earth did Micah say?_

"Don't bring it up again,"  Tommy said, clearly fighting to keep his voice steady.

Micah shook his head. "I won't."

"Well, at least I didn't have to tell you two to kiss and make up," Adam muttered. Micah cracked a grin and Tommy giggled sheepishly. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

"I might have been the one to teach Tommy Joe how to kiss," Micah gloated. 

Something akin to anger swelled in Adam, and he had to swallow a growl resonating from his wolf deep in his chest. He was so surprised he nearly missed it. He silently chastized his wolf. Tommy wasn't theirs yet. He had no right to get jealous over Micah getting to kiss Tommy. But despite his rational thoughts, he had to admit to himself that he was jealous. He'd come to start to desire the boy. His stubbornness, the fierce fire that burned inside him as scalding as an inferno. It didn't help that the boy was absolutley fucking gorgeous. 

Micah glanced at Adam, letting Adam know he'd not missed it. His eyes searched Adam's for a second before a little shit-eating grin spread across his face. He didn't explain, though. Tommy burned holes into Micah with his eyes. "I hate it when you get that look."

Micah could only grin wider. 

* * *

Honestly, Tommy was ashamed he'd attacked his friend like that. He normally had more control over himself, and the last person he wanted to hurt was Micah. Beyond being his best friend, he owed Micah everything. He was walking in the woods when Adam caught up with him. "Do you normally spend this much time by yourself?"

Tommy pouted. "No."

"He doesn't blame you," Adam said. "Although you shouldn't have done it." Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Adam wasn't finished. "The weird thing was," Adam continued. "I couldn't sense your wolf at all during that fight. It's incredibly difficult to change into wolf form without letting your wolf take control, not to mention how stressful it is on both entities. That rage, that agression, it came from here." He touched a finger to Tommy's chest. "Not the wolf. In fact, since I've been here, I've only seen a whisper of your wolf while you were in wolf form. It should be fully out. Why do you cage it?"

Tommy looked away, refusing to meet Adam's gaze.

"It's okay to give it control. It's part of you."

"I know," Tommy retorted. "I've given it control many times."

"But why not now?"

 _Fuck_ Adam and _fuck_ his desire to know everything. "Because we're not exactly in agreement right now, okay?" 

Adam's eyes lit with understanding. "It sees me as an Alpha and a suitable mate, and it revels in it, doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to go belly-up whenever you're around just because my wolf has some kiddy crush on you due to your Birthright." Tommy ran his hand through his hair angrily, making it stick up in the most adorable way. 

Adam chuckled. He wanted to tell Tommy that it took more than mere instincts for the wolf to care, that it was smarter than that, but he decided not to push it. Especially when he was going to push in another way. "Let it out."

"No."

"It needs it." Adam didn't use his command voice. He let his eyes do the talking. He was not backing down, and he knew Tommy would rather not hear that voice again. He watched the angry words swirl through Tommy's eyes and could only guess what he thought to say to Adam. But he obeyed, turning into his wolf form, yanking his clothes off in furious, jerky movements before he did. He saw Tommy fight it for a bit before finally, _finally_ , letting the wolf out.

Tommy's wolf rubbed itself against Adam's legs, looking up at him. Pure heat burned in it's gaze. It wasn't just desire, but a bit of rebellion too. Yes, it might approve of Adam, but it was as fiery and passionate as Tommy, and Adam had no doubt he'd have to prove himself worthy again and again. For a moment, he saw Tommy flicker through, unsure. But then it was gone and the wolf was running off, relishing in the freedom. Adam had to force himself not to follow. He could chase that sexy little tail all day, but this was Tommy's time. 

* * *

The days flew by in a hurricane of angst and happiness, worry and peace. Before Tommy knew it, it was time to accept Adam as the new Alpha or send him off and try someone else. Tommy was called into the living room, his pulse quickening when he saw everyone there. One of the observer Alphas spoke up. "Thomas, do you accept Adam as the Alpha for this pack, or do we need to find a more suitable Alpha?"

Tommy swallowed with a bit of difficulty and looked at his packmates. None of their eyes were hard. They'd let him have this choice. But when Tommy thought back to the previous week, he found there was no choice. Adam had done everything to work towards the pack's benefit. The house was cleaner, more in-shape, and some of his packmates had interviews for jobs. Adam knew what he was doing, so he was certainly qualified.

And Tommy could not lie to himself any longer. True, he feared Adam. But he feared him because he _desired_ him. He was afraid of opening up to Adam because he wanted to. Adam had been gentle with him. And there had been times Tommy had seen a spark of playfulness in Adam's eyes. Playfulness he knew he would see more of when things calmed down. Tommy could say no because of it. He could run, run from the need to be close to someone. He wouldn't get hurt that way. His heart would be safe.

But Tommy Joe was no coward. If he sent Adam away because he was too perfect, he'd never be able to look himself in the eyes again. So he took a deep breath. "Adam will be our Alpha."

His pack let out shouts and howls of joy. He saw Adam smile, something dark flickering in his eyes that had a shiver running up Tommy's spine, and not in a bad way. Good Moon, what had he just done?


	5. His Glitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy Joe have their respective bachelor parties. They're... different. Tommy and his friends do some... trespassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun.

"Turn it up, let's party on."

Neverland by U-Kiss

 

Tommy fully planned on sulking his way through the night before the claiming. Micah and his friends had other ideas. Tommy knew Adam had gone out with some of his Alpha friends for a bachelor party. He never thought he would get one. So when Micah told him to pretty up and put some cologne on, he was a bit surprised. But he did as he was told. He knew that look in Micah's eyes. It said that no matter what he did, Micah was going to get his way. 

After putting on his best pair of skinny jeans, a blinged-out graphic T, and just enough eyeliner, he went outside to meet them. Micah gave him the once over. "It'll do."

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special," Tommy mocked. 

"Just get in." They piled into the sedan the pack owned, giggling as they squished each other.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked as they drove to town. 

Micah and the other males grinned in a way Tommy really didn't like. Micah elbowed him. "We're going to spy on Adam at his party."

Tommy was taken aback. "Ah... is that a good idea?"

"Don't you want to see how he acts when he's with wolves other than the pack?" Micah asked. "He's been working so hard. We've never seen him let loose."

The idea was too tempting. Tommy looked at the driver. "Drive faster."

* * *

Tommy didn't know how Micah found out where Adam was going with his friends, and frankly he didn't care. Micah had done more surprising things since Tommy had known him, and he'd heard stories of before he met him. They ended up at a club and got inside using their wit and Tommy's ass. Bouncers knew to let in the attractive ones. They ushered Tommy towards a table in the back where they could be hidden. Tommy expected to see Adam and the other Alphas at one of the tables.

He was so very wrong. 

When he looked at the stage, the wheels in his mind seemed to stop. All he could thing was: the _glitter_. The _fucking **glitter**_. Adam was on stage. He wasn't just on stage. He was _performing_. And _damn_. It was like he belonged up there. He oozed confidense and... joy. Like he lived for it. He was dressed to the nines, too. Leather pants, a sexy dress shirt and bedazzled vest. His hair was done up, he had make-up on, and he was coated in a layer of glitter. He had jewelry and accessories. Tommy slowly turned to look at his friends. He was sure his face sported the same wide-eyed mouth-open shocked-out-of-their-minds look that they had. 

And then Adam began to _sing_. 

_"Well I was walkin' for some time_   
_When I came across this sign_   
_Sayin' ,'who are you and where are you from?'_   
_We don't like when visitors come."_

"Holy..." Tommy whispered.

His friends finished the sentence with several swear words. Adam's _voice_. It was just... this amazing sound coming out of him. Skillfully controlled and employed to hit notes and twist words into musical perfection. It wasn't just that, though. It was the way he sang. It was the way he moved. He took a simple line of words and made them into something extraordinary. Some singers just swayed their hips. But Adam danced, and he was damn good at it. Tommy couldn't help but think that he was born for this. 

And he continued singing.

_" 'No Trespassing,' that's what it said_   
_At least that's what I could read._   
_No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!_   
_Wait 'till ya get a load of me!"_

_  
_Tommy leaned over to his friends and whispered, unable to take his eyes off of Adam, "am I hallucinating?"

"No... I... I don't think so," Micah murmured. 

"This guy is going to be our Alpha?" one of the other wolves, Alex, said. "Fuck yeah." 

Tommy couldn't help but agree. Adam was a bit of a diva, that was true, but the wolf inside him was speechless, rendered silent by the sheer confidense pouring off of Adam. It was confidence and happiness and just the right touch of arrogance. It made Tommy want to go and bask in the glow of it, to rub himself up against Adam until that irresistable scent covered him. By the way his friends were squirming, they felt it too.

It didn't help that Adam was absolutely fucking amazing. Tommy dabbled in music, preferring the guitar, and Adam's sheer dominance over music made Tommy go weak in the knees. He downed a large swig of his drink to clear his throat. He and the others were just drinking soda, as they didn't know how Adam felt about alcohol and didn't want to show up tomorrow with a hangover. 

Micah had planned on spying on Adam and having all sorts of delicious gossip. But he and the other wolves found they could only sit there and listen. Speaking would have been... an insult to Adam. And honestly, their minds were too blown to form coherent sentences. 

" _One day I was trippin' and that's when I could see_  
 _That the ether I had tapped into could be reality_  
 _It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine_  
 _Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind_  
  
 _I don't need no sympathy._  
 _I won't cry and whine._  
 _Life's my light and liberty_  
 _And I shine when I wanna shine._  
  
 _Make their faces crack_  
 _There's no turnin' back._  
 _Let's GO!_ "

After many more amazing vocal feats, Adam finished the song and stepped off stage to get a drink as the crowd cheered.

"I can't do this," Tommy said. "He's..."

"Amazing," Micah supplied. "And totally your type. And you're lucky."

"But, Micah... he's..." Tommy gestured towards the stage, at a loss for words. He let out a helpless little sound. 

"Shut up, he's singing again," Alex said, waying his hand at them to quiet them.

Adam's next song was completely different, and he owned it just as much as he owned the first one. After deciding they'd seen enough, Tommy and the others left. As they drove home, Tommy lost himself in his thoughts. That one song was so heartfelt, pulling at his heartstrings. As much as he'd enjoyed seeing Adam tonight, he couldn't help but feel that he'd stumbled upon something private, that Adam should have told him himself. A secret that he shouldn't have taken. But over all those thoughts, one question remained: who had Adam known that had known him better than he knew himself?

* * *

The pack scrambled to get the territory ready for The Council's arrival the next day. Tommy tried to help, but everyone said that this was his day and he shouldn't be working. It was really beginning to chafe. He was nervous and needed some sort of distraction and everyone was making him just sit around, as if _that_ was doing any good! Without anything to do, he was forced to dwell in his thoughts. He'd seen a side of Adam he'd never seen before. Yeah, there was the performer, but it was more than that. He'd watched him interact with the other Alphas. Adam had been gentle with him, but with the other Alphas he was... playful. Rough. And although it made Tommy bite his bottom lip in what was ( _not_ , damnit) anticipation, it was still nervewracking. There was still so much he didn't know about Adam. Adam wasn't just the focused caregiver the pack had seen. He had a young male inside him. And like all young males, it was reckless, and passionate, and "wolfish", to use a completely human term (Tommy had fallen into his human slang once infront of the pack. Some of them found it hilarious. Some didn't.). He was out of control in a very, very sexy way.

"Tommy Joe?" Adam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Adam standing over him, a sweet smile on his face. "You okay?" He was once again the picture of control and care. Something in Tommy itched to make Adam lose control. And, for the first time, his wolf was in complete agreement with him.

"Yeah, just thinking," Tommy said. "When will The Council be here?"

"By sunset," Adam said. "You ready?"

Tommy forced a smile. "Yeah."

Luckily, someone called Adam away before he could smell the lie. Well, the half lie. Okay, maybe three-fourths lie. Whatever. Part of Tommy _did_ want Adam to stay. That was the part that was telling the truth. But another part of him was still wary about opening up to Adam. And another, larger part felt for Adam. For the first time, Tommy realised he and Adam were in similar situations. He had a duty as a Beta to mate with an Alpha, and Adam had a duty as an Alpha to mate with a Beta. No matter who he might have cared for before. Were there others? Adam grew up with Alphas, and he obviously wasn't new to seduction, if last night's performance was any indication. But he couldn't be with an Alpha. Heartbreak was the only option.

Tommy pulled his hair with one hand. Great, now on top of the nervousness, he had a swath of guilt dwelling in him. Perfect combination for a wolf wedding, right?


	6. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sees his pack in a whole new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, guys! I'll get a new chapter out soon.

  
_"It's hiding in the dark_   
_It's teeth are razor sharp_   
_There's no escape for me_   
_It wants my soul,_   
_It wants my heart_   
_No one can hear me scream_   
_Maybe it's just a dream_   
_Or maybe it's inside of me_   
_Stop this monster!"_   


Monster by Skillet

 

"What do I do?" Tommy was being prepared for the ceremony. He had been forced to take a long bath to "cleanse" him (what the fuck) and was covered in perfumes. He was forced to wear white, the color of the full moon. He had to take out all his piercings. He went through all the actions as if on autopilot, not really there.

"Your wolf will know what to do." An Alpha stood over him as he prepared. He'd said his name was Calhoun and he was a friend of Adam's. 

"Why don't _you_ tell me what to do?" Tommy ground out, trying to be polite.

Calhoun looked at him for a second, then grinned. "Adam deserves you."

Calhoun wouldn't tell him any more than that. He was taken deep into the woods after dark, followed by his pack. The only thing he wore was a cloth around his waist. It left his scars for everyone to see. He felt vulnerable, almost like prey. When he caught anyone staring, he held their gaze. At least that way he could pretend he didn't care, because he sure as hell wasn't going to flinch away. His defiance was a comfortable lie. 

When they got to the clearing where the the ceremony was to take place, Tommy's breath came out in a soft rush. Torches were lit in a circle around the clearing, being the only light besides the moon. There were spices everywhere, confusing Tommy's nose and overloading his senses. Cinnamon and vanilla. Catnip and honey. Wolves were around, Alphas and his packmates and a few Alphas that made Tommy just want to roll over. He figured those were the members of the Council. He almost felt drugged, like he was looking around in a dream world. 

He was ushered towards the center where he found Adam, covered with a black cloth, he'd been told to symbolize the new moon. One of the elders began to speak.

"We come here this night to bound together an Alpha and a Beta, a pair that will, together, lead a pack and protect a family. Neither of the two can be without the other, they are made to be together. An Alpha is everything a Beta needs: a protector, a guide, a companion that will be the only one to understand the Beta's complex mind, a mix of submission to the Alpha and dominance over the pack. A Beta is everything an Alpha needs: a comforter, a link to the more submissive members of the pack, and someone dominant enough in their own right to challenge the Alpha and make sure they make the correct decisions.

"After this night, they will be a part of each other, connected like the new moon and the full moon. They will live together, fighting and loving, living and dying. These two are special, and though they have known each other for a small amount of time, they will grow together. Adam will learn how to take care of a pack and a mate. It is more than money and power, tact and gentleness. It is fun and spontaneity, as well as affection and comfort. He must learn how to teach such an inexperienced pack. He will be tested severely. And Tommy will be there fore him."

As the man spoke, Tommy saw Adam smile almost ruefully. This man knew Adam. Tommy flinched when the man began to speak about him.

"Tommy will learn how to be part of a pack, how to trust and be loved. He will grow to be comfortable with his wolf, with himself, and Adam will be there to guide him through it. Tommy will have to learn about the pack mentality. It will be difficult, for both of them. But, from this night on, they are not alone." 

Tommy swallowed with a bit of difficulty. He had thought it would just be about them being an Alpha and a Beta. He didn't realise how personal it was. After the end of the speech, he and Adam began to circle each other. His legs moved almost without his permission. For a moment, he panicked and tensed to run. But then Adam was there, speaking softly. "It's okay, Tommy. It's okay."

Tommy nodded and went on, his body knowing what to do, moved by his wolf and its instincts. Adam and he leaned close, sniffing each other before rubbing against each other, exchanging scents. Before Tommy knew it, they were in their wolf forms, the cloth falling off their bodies. They nosed each other, Tommy licking Adam's muzzle. Tommy knew what to do, and was embarassed to do it. Everyone was watching. But it had to be done. He crouched down and Adam stood over him, sinking his teeth into the back of Tommy's neck, marking him and claiming him. Tommy had to whimper. He couldn't help it. It was both frightening and arousing. Instantly he felt warmth, magic, run through him. And then they were howling and all their pack was howling with them. They all came up and rubbed against Adam, marking him. Adam took off, the wolves following him. It was time for the pack's first hunt together.

At first, it was just like background noise, murmurs in Tommy's head. He could ignore it. He focused on the hunt, the pack running together in perfect rhythm, Adam leading, until they flawlessly brought down a deer. But as the pack fed, the murmurs grew louder. Tommy backed up, confused, shaking his head to clear it. But they only got louder. And then it hit. He could sense the pack, _hear_ their wolves. Wolves didn't speak with words, but he could still understand them. It was wild and untamed, bloodlust and hunger. They snarled at each other as they tore the meat apart and _fed_. Tommy's wolf ached to join them, but Tommy trampled it down. All he could think was... _monsters_. Terror flew through him and he ran. 

And ran.

And ran.

* * *

Adam and the other wolves layed around with full bellies, lazily licking the blood off each other's faces. Adam's wolf was nearly purring. These wolves were his. His pack. His family. He glanced around, looking at them all, when it hit him. 

He stood, barking in alarm. Everyone stood and look around, realising Tommy was gone. Micah let out a whine. Adam snapped at them, not with anger but intent. They could not speak, but they all still understood. They fanned out, searching for their lost beta. They could smell little but the blood that covered their faces. They couldn't sense Tommy, as he had shut himself off from the rest of them. They were as helpless as humans. Howls filled the night.

 _Tommy Joe_ , Adam thought. _Where did you go?_

From a nearby cliff, a white wolf watched the scene. He licked his lips and stood, trotting in the direction he'd seen Tommy go. He wouldn't win this tonight, but it was too damn fun to pass up. With his clear nose, he found Tommy Joe quickly. Tommy was getting a drink in a stream, trying to calm himself. _Aww_ , the male thought. _He's trying to forgive them, trying to calm his human mind_. _Cute_. 

He rubbed up against Tommy, watching the blonde wolf stiffen with surprise. He turned into his human form and stroked the fur on Tommy's head until it turned into long blonde locks and Tommy looked at him with a human face. He smiled. "Congradulations on your mating. Long time no see, TJ."

Tommy looked at him. "Hi, Blane."


	7. Blane's Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this! Once again, everything is completely fictional. I do not own anything but the original characters. I do not own any of the songs at the beginning, hence always giving the title and name of the band. Please do not repost this anywhere or do anything to share this.

_"I'll fight (fight) fight (fight)_

_Fight or be taken out alive (fight) fight (fight)"_

Fight by Icon for Hire

 

 

Adam called everyone back to the house after a while. They needed a plan to find Tommy. Obviously, just running around wasn't working. As they gathered at the house, the bang of a cabinet door from the inside had them rushing in to find Tommy in the kitchen, taking a knife to an apple like the pastry had murdered his kitten.

"Tommy!" Adam was completely out of breath. "Wha..." He was mixed with relief and anger. Tommy was okay, but he'd scared all of them to death. 

Tommy glanced at them and the pack took in his appearance. He was in sweat pants and a t-shirt which clung to his damp body. His hair was soaking wet, plastered against his head. His arms were red like he'd scrubbed them for hours. He hacked off a slice of apple and popped it in his mouth. "Hey, guys."

"Where did you go?" Adam snapped. "You scared the shit out of us!"

"Oh, I just needed some time." Tommy turned back to his apple. Adam caught his shoulder with his hand, but before he could do anything, Tomm spun around, pointing the knife at Adam. "Don't touch me."

"Tommy, what happened?" Adam asked.

"I wanted that shitty perfume off me. It was giving me a headache." He hacked another piece of apple off. Adam glanced at Micah with confusion, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on with Tommy either. Tommy seemed calm, but not in a calm way at all. It was like he was shut off completely. 

"Everyone, go to bed," Adam said. "It's been a long day." And he wanted some time to talk with Tommy alone. When the room was clear, he spoke. "Tommy, you can't just run off like that." His voice softened. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"I'm not some damsel in distress!" Tommy snapped. "I don't need saving!"

"What scared you so badly that you locked up like this?!" Adam hissed.

Tommy glared at him and they waged a silent war. Adam was certain the only reason he won was because Tommy had been through something awful that night, and he was just tired. Tired of fighting.

"I got scared," Tommy said. "When we went hunting and you guys fed. I could... _feel_ their wolves, their hunger."

"It's normal," Adam said. "Wolves within a pack can sense each other. You've been denying it before, but the claiming made it come to life. Don't be afraid of it, it's just like talking."

"People don't snarl and snap at each other over a bloody carcass, that's what monsters do!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. That should have stayed in a thought bubble.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "It's what we are, Tommy. It's not like we tortured the poor thing to death or ate it alive. And we wouldn't ever hurt each other. So what if we're loud when we eat? It's natural. Wolves hunt. We're predators. That doesn't make us monsters who kill for the simple pleasure of it."

"I didn't mean it like that," Tommy muttered.

"Then how did you mean it, Tommy Joe?" Adam asked. "Because the last time I checked, the only species that could be classified as murderers are humans, who kill for pleasure and greed and hate."

Adam didn't know what nerve he hit, but he knew he hit one. Tommy went completely still, not even breathing, eyes wide. He reached out to touch Tomm's face. They were mates now, even if they had never slept together. He knew their would be fights, but he also wanted to comfort the boy. But Tommy stepped back from his touch like Adam's hand was poisonous. Adam had never seen Tommy look at him, at _anyone_ , like that before. He'd always seemed fairly comfortable with his pack. Tommy may have said some things that weren't necessarily nice, but Adam knew he had crossed some line he didn't even know was there. There was so much he didn't know about Tommy. 

"I'm your Beta, your other half," Tommy said. "I get that. I have to be here for the pack. I'll do that. I'll care, and run, and howl, and hunt, just like everyone else. But I'll _never_ be a wolf like them. I was born human, and I'll _never_ be one of you."

"Tommy, just because you were bitten doesn't mean..."

"But it does, doesn't it?" His voice lowered. "Do you understand now? We can play family, but I'm not like you. I'll _never_ be like you. I can love you, love Micah, have friends, but this house is not my home. Wolves do not forget what they cannot forgive." He looked away, and then back. "I tried so hard. I thought I could be the same as you all. Now I'm not so blind."

Adam had nothing to say to that. He was so confused. Something had happened, something other than the pack's feeding. Something Tommy hadn't told him. He couldn't solve a puzzle without the pieces. He let Tommy walk out, watching him, lost. He wanted to badly to comfort Tommy. It should have been a happy night. Tommy should have felt connected. Damn it.

* * *

Tommy didn't come to bed that night. Adam stayed yup in the living room, waiting for him to come home. After a while, Micah walked in. "He's not back yet, is he?"

Adam shook his head.

"I'm going to tell you a little about Tommy, although he'll kill me for this." Micah sat down and Adam leaned forward slightly, interested. 

"Tommy's parents moved around a lot when he was a kid because of his mom's job. They didn't stay in one place for very long, not until Tommy entered high school. As it was, he has a bit of a mouth, so he get himself in trouble a lot and didn't have a lot of friends. He had a few close ones, but not many. Tommy never elaborated on his human life, so I don't know much, but I'll offer what I can.

"He was bitten when he was seventeen while he was walking through the woods. He said he didn't see it coming, that all of the sudden there was just pain. He doesn't remember much, just trying to survive. After the wolf attacked him, the wolf left him for dead."

Adam nodded. "And?" That wasn't that much information.

"Tommy knew the wolf who attacked him."

Adam leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did he?"

"The wolf's name was, is, Blane. He was one of Tommy's friends growing up. Tommy didn't know what he was. They were walking in the woods when Blane attacked him. Tommy said Blane was wild at first, that's why he got hurt so badly. He was trying to kill Tommy. But sometime during the attack, Blane gained control of himself and didn't kill him. He just stood over him and watched him as Tommy screamed and cried. Tommy wouldn't tell me what it was that set Blane off, but he said Blane attacked him for 'being human', for being what Blane called a 'monster using a pretty face as a lie'. Tommy never told me more than that."

Adam closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "Tommy was attacked by a wolf that hated humans. Oh, Good Moon." He ran his hand through his hair. He knew of wolves that despised humans, but they were few and far between. Now he understood. Tommy's words played back in his mind. _I'll never be one of you_. Adam had blamed humans, just like the wolf that mauled Tommy. His other words hit him. _Wolves do not forget what they cannot forgive_. He'd done something to set off Blane. 

"He'll come back," Micah said encouragingly. "Sometimes he just needs some time to himself to simmer."

"He must hate what he's become," Adam whispered to himself, then spoke up. "Micah, we have to help him. He's a good kid. He shouldn't have to be alone like that. I don't care if he's stubborn and messed up, if he yells at me and curses me. He's my mate. We're all a bit broken. It's the pack's job to care."

Micah smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

 


	8. I Want Your Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but it was only meant to show the audience what happened, so that's why. I'll get another chapter out soon!

_"We're building it up_

_to break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_to burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_to burn it to the ground"_

Burn it Down by Linkin Park

The conversation played over and over in Tommy's head.

_"Didn't figure you'd be one for claiming, Tommy Joe," Blane had said, watching him with those terrifying ice blue eyes. Adam's eyes were more vibrant. Blane had eyes that were almost white._

_"I'm a Beta. It's what I was born to be."_

_"Bitten. Not born." He smiled. "You've been trying to play wolf: having friends, being part of a pack. How's that working for you?"_

_"They're not like you." Tommy's hair had been standing on the back of his neck. "They care about me."_

_"They're exactly like me." Blane's voice was gentle, and gentle from Blane was very dangerous. "Especially that Alpha. Give him a chance. He'll blame you for being human just as much as I do. He's already started, hasn't he? Asking about your wolf, making you let it out. Denying your human self."_

_"It's not like that." Tommy knew it wasn't. Adam was taking care of him, and he had to let his wolf out or he'd get sick. Adam wasn't denying Tommy's human half. He knew that. But Blane's words still stung._

_"You couldn't even handle a hunt, Tommy. Poor thing."_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_Blane had moved so fast, grabbing Tommy by the neck and holding him still. He ran his thumb over the healing bite mark. "Careful. That Alpha isn't the only wolf who has a bite mark on you. You may not like me, but your wolf recognizes me as the one who created it." He leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss. When he let go, Tommy jerked away._

_"What do you want from me?" Tommy asked, his voice hoarse._

_"What do I **want**?" Blane had laughed. "I want you, covered in fur and blood, running around with me. I want you wagging your tail, showing me your stomach. I want everything human about you handed to me on a silver platter. I want to take all your humanity and leave you with nothing but the animal inside you. I want you to be one of those monsters you so despise. And when you're broken and alone, you'll look to me, your maker, for comfort. They can't understand you. You can't even understand you. But I will take you when you're lost and make you the wolf you could be." Tommy couldn't have looked away. "That is what I **want** , you pretentious little whelp. And you'll give it to me. I'll be waiting."_

Tommy shook his head. He didn't want to think of Blane. 

* * *

 


	9. The Sun Comes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy starts learning how to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some relief from the angst. If you don't like guyXguy, you probably shouldn't have been reading this in the first place, but I will warn you, things get a little hot and heavy. Once again, I only own the original characters. Please do not repost this anywhere else or share it. I hope you like it!

 

" _And I could find another dream,_

_one that keeps me warm and clean_

_but I ain't dreamin' anymore, I'm waking up_."

Goddamn Lonely Love by The Drive-By Trickers

 

For a while, Tommy Joe drifted. He remembered learning in school that he was doing something called "dissociation", where it was like he worked on autopilot, not feeling anything. It was like a dream. He couldn't remember things. He was numbly, blissfully detatched. 

Three weeks passed. 

When he finally "woke up", it was to find that several of the pack members had jobs. Things were going well for them. They had money, some of the younger members were getting educations. It was... surprising. Tommy had never seen things run so smoothly.

The pack was gentle with Tommy. It annoyed him a bit, made him feel weak. He couldn't remember the past three weeks, but he was sure that's when it had developed. He'd been so... gone. It was a bit difficult coming back, too. Something he had to work at. But the pack had taken such good care of him. Adam had taken such good care of him.

And he began to trust. 

He was playing cards with Micah, Marie, and some other pack members. They were talking, trashing each other jokingly when the game didn't go their way. It was comforting, this feeling of family. Marie was winning the game of cards. Horribly. Tommy finally put his hand down and sat back. "Damn, Marie, where did you learn to play like that?"

She grinned. "It's my little secret. Now you all owe me." She'd flaunted that she was going to win and everyone had said that she wouldn't. She'd told them if she did, she got to tell them to do one thing each. Of course, they had agreed. No one expected that kind of game from sweet, innocent little Marie. She told the others to do various things, her share of the chores for the week, a promise to bake her a cake, other little things. But when she turned to Tommy, the girly grin on her face made him wary. It seemed he was right to fear when she spoke. "You have to kiss Adam."

Tommy could feel the heat filling his face. "Marie...!"

She shoved him playfully. "You don't have to do it now. Tonight. In private, if you'd like. But you made me a promise, Tommy Joe, and you will keep it."

He pushed her back, scowling, but didn't say anything because that was when Adam walked in. They quickly got up and started making dinner with Micah, as it was his job for the day. It was quite a chore to make dinner for nineteen people, but they'd gotten used to it (giant fucking pots and pans). They ate together like they were family, not at one table, for there were too many of them, but at several tables in a few rooms. As always, Tommy sat next to Micah and Adam. He ate, joking with his friends, but he wasn't really in the conversation. He kept glancing at Adam, at his lips. Every time he would have to turn away before the clush caught him. 

He'd kissed before. Damn, he and Micah played freaking tonsel-hockey more than once. He liked kissing. But that was... kissing Micah didn't mean anything. Micah was just teaching him how to be a better kisser. It was for fun. But kissing Adam would mean something. He could already feel the nervous twisting in his stomach.

Of course, he wouldn't kiss Adam in front of everyone. It just felt... wrong. Adam was his mate now. Their first kiss... it should be special, private (Good Moon he sounded like a girl). He waited until it was nighttime. Since he and Adam shared a room, it was easy to get alone with him. He sat nervously on the edge of the bed as Adam got ready for bed. He'd seen Adam looking at him curiously, as if wondering why he was so tense, but Adam hadn't asked. 

Adam sat down on the bed, finishing pulling his sleep-shirt on, when Tommy moved. Holding Adam's eyes nervously, he sat down on Adam's lap, slipping his legs to either side of Adam. Adam, looking mildly surprised, looked up at him. Tommy took a soft breath, then leaned down and touched his lips to Adam's.

Adam couldn't get over how cute it was. He'd known about the bet. Marie didn't keep anything from him. But it was the fact that Tommy had waited until they were alone, for it to be private. And his kiss. It was tentative and sweet, like a first kiss. Adam closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a bit, moving his lips against Tommy's. Adam found his hand at the back of Tommy's neck, his fingers brushing against the mark there. He nipped Tommy's bottom lip, thirsty for more. When Tommy paused, he was afraid he'd taken it too far. But then Tommy's lips were parted, letting Adam sink into him, taste him. The kiss fell into a mess of nips and licks. They were both panting by the time it was over. Tommy's breath was shaky. It made a bolt of male pride shoot through Adam, knowing that he'd taken Tommy's breath away. 

Tommy muttered something.

"What was that, baby?"

"I said cocky smirk off face."

Adam chuckled. "Sorry. I just can't help it. You're too cute." He leaned in and silenced Tommy's protests with soft, sweet kisses.

"Fucking prick," Tommy hissed, clearly mortified. 

"You called?" Adam rolled over, pulling Tommy with him until they were laying down on the bed, Tommy in Adam's arms. Tommy tensed for a moment, slowly relaxed, and nuzzled into Adam's chest to sleep. Adam couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Micah gave him hell. The entire pack gave him hell. Yes, he'd expected some snide remarks. But _fucking A_. He didn't hear the end of it. It was like they'd all been just waiting for him to finally give into his obvious feelings for Adam. And Adam was no help. He'd taken to kissing Tommy infront of everyone. And, yes, Tommy's knees did go weak everytime Adam's lips were on his and Adam's hand was in his hair, but that just made it worse! He'd never heard so many cat calls in his life!

It didn't help that Tommy's wolf thought Adam was the shit. He found himself gazing at Adam for long periods of time, compelled by both his hormones and his wolf. 

"It's part of the claiming." Micah's voice brought Tommy out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at his friend. 

"What?"

"Your wolf recognizes Adam as its mate. It likes him. It submitted to him. It wants him."

"Am I that fucking transparent?!" Tommy screeched. 

"You're eighteen." He grinned. "We can all smell the want on you."

Tommy snarled and stalked away, muttering obscenities. He made his way into the forest, letting his wolf out. He'd been getting better about giving into the wolf, and surprisingly, it made him feel more relaxed. Perhaps Adam actually knew what he was talking about. He used the crisp air to clear his thoughts. It was getting to be close to winter. Snow would soon cover the ground. The cold breeze felt good in Tommy's fur. He lazily chased a few rabbits and squirrels, just running off his energy. Eventually he stopped and laid in a sunny spot in the long grass, reveling in the peace.

He instantly knew he was being hunted. It wasn't that he heard anything. No, it's that the woods was too quiet, no birds, no animals. They knew to hide from a predator on the prowl. He got to his feet, his lips curling back in warning. His hair stood on end as he looked around, preparing to fight. 

A mass of black fur hit him. He twisted, his teeth clicking at the air. Whatever it was dodged and soon he was pinned. Teeth gently sank into the back of his neck. It should have been terrifying, but he relaxed instantly. _Adam_. When Tommy Joe stopped moving, Adam got off him and watched his mate get up. They rubbed against each other, Tommy nipping Adam's flank ruefully. Okay, so Adam deserved that for scaring him. Adam pawed at him.

The two just... existed. Let their wolves interact. No pressure, no rules, just two wolves running around and playing. Tommy was just having fun, but Adam knew how important this was. It was getting Tommy used to his wolf, used to Adam. It was forging a connection of trust and caring. Adam thought about that, but then Tommy was chewing on his tail and all he could think of was romping with his Beta. _His_ Beta. They rolled around and nipped at each other until they were both out of breath, now human, laying naked in the tall grass.

Adam rolled into his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, grinning down at Tommy. "Damn..."

Tommy threw a clump of dirt at him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

That took Tommy's breath away. He'd heard the words, but it was the way Adam said it, soft and full of awe. And... did Tommy hear love? No, no way. 

They kissed and Tommy couldn't help but think _Oh Good Moon I'm naked!_ His breath caught as Adam's fingers ran down his chest. Tommy didn't really know what Adam was doing until he flicked his thumb over Tommy's nipple. Tommy made a soft noises as Adam pinched and played with it, all the while kissing him with soft, sensual kisses. When Adam's tongue flicked over his nipple, Tommy bit back a moan. The feeling of Adam's mouth on him... he couldn't help but think of what else his teeth and tongue could do. Adam kissed down his stomach and suddenly ran his tongue along one of Tommy's scars. "Ah...!" Tommy's pulse jumped. Adam kissed down his hip to the scar on Tommy's thigh from where he was turned. Tommy looked down at him.

Adam's eyes caught Tommy's, darker than they were before. "Mine now." He tested his teeth and tongue on the scar. Tommy thought he would hate it, but it was like Adam was slowly taking what Blane had come to own. It would take time, but Adam seemed content to take each day as it came. As Tommy relaxed, it suddenly hit him how close Adam was to his groin. He moved to shift away, clearly aroused from Adam's teasing.

Adam grinned and held him, his hands on Tommy's hips. "Oh, no. Don't get embarassed now. Let me get you off, since I was the one who got you so hot and bothered."

Tommy tried to glare at Adam. He really did. But... oh how he _wanted_ it. Adam took the hint and then his tongue was traveling up the underside of Tommy's length. " _Shit!_ " Tommy hissed, his fingers tangling in Adam's hair. Adam's mouth moved on him, kissing and licking. The first movements were slight and teasing. Tommy was about to scream when Adam finally, _finally_ took him in his mouth. Tommy couldn't keep back his moans as Adam sucked. He was an expert. Tommy could feel Adam's tongue on the most sensitive spots, flicking against Tommy's head. 

Tommy tensed and panted. "Adam... Adam, stop... I'm..." But Adam didn't stop. He just made it worse. Tommy let out a cry as he came, unable to stop it. Adam swallowed and gave Tommy one last lick before pulling away, grinning.

"You assface, you did that on purpose," Tommy whispered.

Adam held Tommy close in the tall grass. "Call me what you want, my mate."

Tommy shoved him playfully. Blane was the farthest thing from his mind. 

 

 


	10. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets educated again. Adam says... some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I just HAD to stop it there.

" _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_ "

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Eventually, Tommy and Adam found their way back home, having put their clothes back on from where they hid them. Tommy was nervous heading back, but he held Adam's hand. This was his life now. Their packmates welcomed them back, one of them nuzzling up to Adam. It wasn't sexual, just wolfish. She paused and shiffed him before howling.

Shit.

"You two smell like sex," Duncan said.

"They can't have had sex," Micah said. "Tommy's walking normally."

Tommy's eyes shot open. "What?!" His terror grew when Adam cleared his throat and wouldn't look at him. 

"But you do smell like sex and desire, Tommy Joe," Micah said, grinning. 

Tommy was surprised when Adam saved his ass. "What goes on between my mate and I is none of the pack's business." He kissed the top of Tommy's head.

Micah suddenly punched Tommy's arm. He whirled, baring his teeth, only to meet Micah's gentle, knowing smile. Damn it, he _hated_ that look. 

* * *

Some of his packmates were nice. Some of his packmates were dicks. They proceeded to show him some male on male porn. 

What he didn't know is that they were showing him the more sadistic/masochistic pairings. He didn't know it didn't involve that much screaming. He didn't know it wasn't usually that fast, or that rough. He didn't know that the violence in that video was an act. He didn't know.

And now he was fucking terrified. 

And Adam couldn't fucking figure out what the hell happened. Tommy had been cuddly with him. The boy was a fucking cuddle slut. But now he wouldn't get within ten feet of Adam. And Adam was going to get to the bottom of this, whether Tommy liked it or not.

He decided a surprise attack was the only way to go. Tommy was talking to Marie when Adam grabbed him from behind and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to their bedroom. He dropped Tommy on the bed and closed the door before leaning back against against it, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, Tommy. How have you been?" Tommy stared at him, horrified, but Adam continued. "I've noticed that you've been avoiding me. Well, I would like to know why."

"I haven't been...!" Adam's glare froze the lie in Tommy's throat. Tommy looked away, blushing. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

Mumble, mumble.

"Tommy Joe, as adorable as you are, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mumble."

"Of sex," Tommy hissed.

Adam blinked. "What? Why?" Tommy explained, as red as a lobster, and Adam couldn't hold the laughs back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny. Do you want me to tell you how it normally is, how I'll make it?"

Adam sat down next to Tommy, his eyes gentle. "I know you've never been with a male before. Hell, I don't even know if you've ever been with a female. It's okay that's you're nervous, but what they showed you was an act. It's not normally like that."

"So it won't hurt?" Tommy asked softly.

Adam sighed. "It will. A little. But it'll prepare you to make sure it doesn't hurt too badly."

Tommy was still blushing. Sure, he'd talk about sex. But this was with Adam. That meant it wasn't a joke. They were really going to sleep together. And Tommy wanted to. That was what embarassed him the most. He wanted Adam. Badly. Adam nipped his neck lovingly. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle with you. I'll make it so that you'll barely feel it. Everything will feel good. Trust me."

"Promise?" Tommy whispered.

"I promise." Adam smiled. "Because I love you."

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath.

* * *

Adam knew more than he was letting on at that time. Before the conversation between him and Tommy, he'd talked to Micah. It was surprising how much Tommy had told Micah. Micah had told Adam that Tommy was afraid of men romantically. That he'd once been in an... awkward relationship with a male. It had been almost romantic. But now, Tommy was terrified of males.

That was because it had been Blane.


	11. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a doozy.

  
_"Face down in the dirt, she said,_   
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_   
_"I finally had enough.""_   


Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

 

Adam and Tommy pretty much went back to normal after that. They were slowly building their relationship. Tommy hadn't told Adam that he loved him, but Adam wasn't going to push. He could see the care in Tommy's eyes, but all good things came with time. He wouldn't get anywhere with the flighty pup by pushing him. He'd learned that he had to let Tommy come to him.

And Tommy was going to. He'd decided. He trusted Adam. He wanted him. He... he might have loved him. And he was going to tell him, when the time was right. Perhaps... after their first time together. It... it was time. He was scared shitless, but also excited. Adam had explained that their wolves would be stronger after they slept together. He'd promised to help Tommy through everything. Tommy was ready.

Almost. He wanted one more night by himself. One night to clear his head. He took to the woods in his wolf form, letting the cool air fill his lungs. He was... peaceful.

But Blane had been waiting. He trailed Tommy, cornering him in a gourge. He turned into his human form and commanded him to shift into human form. Tommy couldn't help but listen. "Why?" Tommy hissed. "Why can you command me like Adam?"

Blane smiled. "Because I'm an Alpha."

"What?" Tommy whispered. "You're not..."

"Oh, I'm not like Adam," Blane said. "I'll never control a pack. This prevents it." He pointed to his left eye. The pupil was cloudy, marking that eye as blind. But Tommy knew he was blind in one eye, as well as deaf in the ear on the same side. Blane ran a hand through his blonde hair, so blonde that it was completely white. "But I'm still an Alpha. I have an Alpha's command voice as well as all their power."

"What do you want?" Tommy asked. "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore. You can't have me." 

"Oh, but I can. _On your hands and knees._ " 

Tommy gritted his teeth as his body moved on it's own. His fingernails dug into the ground. He tried to do anything he could to move. But his body betrayed him. He was helpless when Blane touched him, talked to him. He did things to him. Did he rape him? No. It was worse. He made Tommy want him. Somehow he manipulated Tommy's mind. He manipulated Tommy's emotions. He made Tommy beg him to take him, and then refused. He made Tommy say every dirty thing. Then it got worse. He made Tommy say every loving thing, telling Blane he cared, that he loved him, that Blane was his true mate and the only one for him. He stole everything that made Tommy who he was and put false, bitter words in his mouth. And there was nothing Tommy could do. He was aware of it in the back of his mind, but he couldn't control it. Desperately, he called on his wolf for power, but it was gone, an emptiness inside him. The one time he needed his wolf, it wasn't there.

Blane promised him things. Promised he would never let Tommy go. Promised that he would be Tommy's mate. Everything vile, everything Tommy would never let him do, Blane promised. Blane had never broken a promise.

Tommy didn't stagger back to the house until the next day. He felt violated. He felt raped. Blane had mercilessly taken his mind and played games with it. He'd been taken out of himself and thrown back in. He felt empty and bruised. Not physically, but emotionally. He felt like he was bleeding. He didn't know how he put on foot infront of the other, but he did, and then he found himself at home. Micah called to him, pulling him inside. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and it took a second before he registered that Micah was talking to him, telling him that there was a visitor here. He moved to the kitchen, where he could peek into the family room. Adam was talking to someone.

White blonde hair. Freezing blue eyes. Tommy could only stare. 

"Of course you can stay here, Tell," Adam said. "My home is always welcome to an old friend."

"Thank you. I don't often get to see the Alphas I grew up with." His voice was pleasent, just as it had been when he'd ripped Tommy's soul out and played with his body. "You're so tall now. You were a little brat when I met you."

"Look who's talking." Adam laughed. "Ah, I've missed you."

Tommy's feet were already taking him away. Quickly. Blane was here. He knew Adam. They were _friends_. There was no sanctuary, no place Blane couldn't get him. Nowhere was safe. Blane's voice was still affecting him. He could feel his will being pulled out. He'd be a slave to that man again. He understood now. Blane would keep his promises. He could get to Tommy.

He made it to his old house, his human house. He stopped, looking at it. He could tell by the scents that his parents weren't here. He almost wished they were. He wanted to cuddle, to be held and told that everything was going to be okay, like when he was a child. But this home had been taken from him. He found the spare key where his parents had always hid it and went inside. He knew where to look. He'd lived here. Not even the pictures of him with his family struck a chord. He was numb by now. He had nothing. Blane had taken everything from him. He found what he was looking for in his parent's closet.

* * *

The pack had been introduced to Tell. Blane Tell. Adam only knew him by his last name.

"Why is he here when he's an Alpha?" Marie asked softly. 

"Tell's a watcher," Adam explained. The wolves nodded in understanding.

Watchers were a special class of Alpha. Their job was to be the eyes and the ears of The Council and The Academy. After all, mated Alphas were always with their packs and The Council didn't travel without reason. Watchers were a sort of rogue Alpha that traveled the lands, observing everything. They were allowed to be in the territories of other Alphas because they weren't considered a threat. All Watchers had been delegated to that role because of some issue that stopped them from being able to take a pack. Blane's was his blind eye and deaf ear. It would be impossible for him to fight for his pack with that impairment. One would have been okay, but both? Despite the fact that he had grown up with it and had managed it his entire life, The Council's word was absolute.

Some Watchers, however, took to staying in a territory of an Alpha whom they knew. It was not terribly uncommon. Having another Alpha was nice for a small, inexperienced pack like theirs. It was like extra security. And it was allowed because Blane could never win against Adam in a fight. He wasn't a threat.

Blane seemed nice enough to the pack. They accepted him, learning that his name was Tell. No one wondered where Tommy was. It was normal for him to want some time alone, after all. Instead, they threw a party to welcome their new pack member. Blane charmed everyone.

Just like Tommy knew he would.

Things were going perfectly. Everyone was having fun. Getting a powerful pack member meant that they wouldn't be so vulnerable to attack by rogue packs. Blane was getting to know everyone. Micah saw Tommy walk up, and in the dark he couldn't see the blank expression on Tommy's face. He called him over, yelling that they had a new pack member. 

Adam was inside, getting some food when he heard the yell.

"GUN!!!"


	12. Not My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council deliberates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been asking questions. Patience, my lovelies, all will be answered. Thank you so much for all your support. This is the last chapter in this story. There WILL be a sequel. Once again, I love all of you so much for all your support.

  
_"It's easier to run_   
_Replacing this pain with something numb_   
_It's so much easier to go_   
_Than face all this pain here all alone"_   


Easier to Run by Linkin Park

 

It took The Council less than a day to arrive. They brought several Alphas with them for control. Adam had never felt so helpless in his life. He wasn't allowed to do anything. He was told to sit with his pack in the living room. Tommy had been taken into custody. Blane was in intensive care. Adam was so confused.

When Michael finally came in, Adam fought the urge to stand up and run over to him. He was being stared down by several large Alpha males and one terrifying female. Michael walked over to him and sat down.

"Tell me," Adam said. "Everything."

"Your Beta is being charged with attempted murder of a Watcher. On top of that, he used a gun."

Both were serious offenses. Watchers were protected under wolf law. They could not be harmed. Guns were seen as... vile. Wolves used tooth and claw. A gun was so human, so alien. Wolves were not allowed to use them. Ever.

"He gets a trial, right?" Adam prompted.

"Adam, over ten wolves watched him shoot. It's not like his actions are in question."

"Tommy wouldn't just pull a gun on someone. Something had to have happened. We have to hear his side of the story!"

Michael sighed. "As you wish. But if he is found guilty, he will be put to death."

Adam swallowed with difficulty. "I know."

* * *

When the trial started, several of the pack members were called to describe what they saw. They all had the same story. They had been welcoming the new pack member when Tommy had walked up, pulled a hand gun from where it had been in the back waist of his pants, and emptied the clip into Blane. William, one of the youngest pack members, was the last called up. He had been the one to tackle Tommy and kick the gun away. He told the same story, except for the end.

"He was shaking," William said softly. He was a horribly submissive boy, unable to look any of The Council in the eyes. "His eyes were wide, and he was panting. He kept saying 'no, no, never again'. Over and over."

"That doesn't sound like a murderer," Adam said. "That sounds like fear. We need Tommy's side of the story."

"We will hear his side," Michael said. "We will ask him, to his face, why he tried to kill Blane Tell."

Adam froze. "What did you just call Tell?"

"Blane," Michael said. "I know he goes by Tell at The Academy, but his first name is Blane. Why?"

Adam slowly turned to look at Micah, whose eyes were as wide and mortified as his own.

"Blane is the name of the wolf who mauled and turned Tommy," Micah breathed.

"It can't be," Marie said. "He's an Alpha. Alphas spend their lives at The Academy. Tommy Joe said he knew his attacker, that they were friends. How would a human have known him?"

Adam closed his eyes, wincing. "Tell... Blane... was a Watcher. He was chosen to be one when he was very young. They spend almost as much time in the human world as they do The Academy so that they can move around in the world without sticking out. Most wolves are awkward around humans. Watchers have to blend in. He must have met Tommy during his time in the human world."

"This isn't fair!" Micah snapped, standing. "Tommy was mauled by him. He could have killed Tommy! Tommy shouldn't get in trouble!" 

Michael's eyes were hard. "Sit down." Micah could have gotten in serious trouble for mouthing off to The Council, but Michael only gave him a warning. It was a gift in the tense situation. Adam took Micah's arm and gently, but firmly, pulled him back down onto the couch. 

"The problem is Blane wasn't attacking Tommy when Tommy shot him," Michael said. "Tommy's life wasn't in direct danger."

"We need to hear Tommy's side of the story!" Micah said, respectfully keeping his eyes down. 

Michael nodded. Several Alphas went and got Tommy. They'd been keeping him in the basement, and none of the pack was allowed to go see him. Adam let out a whine when Tommy was walked in. He was in chains, like a rabid animal. He looked scared, keeping him head down. He was made to sit in the middle of the room. He wouldn't look at anyone. Adam itched to go to him. His wolf was digging at the ground, whimpering with the need to go to it's Beta.

"Thomas, is the man you shot the wolf who mauled you?" Michael asked.

Tommy flinched and nodded.

"So you shot him just because of who he was?"

"No!" Tommy pleaded. "He threatened me!"

"When did this happen?" Michael asked.

Tommy squirmed like he was in pain. He didn't want to say it.

"Please, Tommy Joe," Adam whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

Tommy swallowed. He recounted everything. The meetings with Blane in the woods, the threats. He told them of every disgusting thing Blane did to him, everything Blane made him say, everything Blane promised. Adam's hands curled into fists. He knew what Blane had done. As the wolf that turned Tommy, Blane had a kind of control over him that no one else had. He could manipulate Tommy's wolf, his will. Blane had taken everything out of Tommy and played with it. He had destroyed Tommy, torn him apart an than haphazardly thrown him back together. 

"How could we not have known?" Micah whispered in horror. "We should have been able to smell them on each other."

"Blane's a Watcher," Adam said, feeling empty and worthless. "Watchers are put under a spell to make it easier for them to move around undetected. They leave no scents, nor do scents stick to them. Blane knew that. He knew he could touch Tommy and we wouldn't be able to tell."

As soon as Tommy told his story, he was taken back to the basement. It was time for The Council to deliberate. 

"We have to rule it as self-defense," Michael said softly. 

"Blane never threatened Tommy's life," another Council member said.

"No, he did worse," Michael said. "He threatened his existence, his very soul. He threatened his body and his mind. He threatened his wolf. That is another sort of death."

"Let us hear Blane's side of the story," one Council member said. Blane was brought out. His wolf had made it so that he healed very, very quickly. Even so, he was brought out in a wheelchair. It was just luck that Tommy hadn't hit anything vital. Adam expected Blane to deny everything. He never expected him to agree to everything, every threat he made.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because he's mine," Blane said. "I changed him. He's my wolf. I can do whatever I please with him."

Okay, Adam had a serious issue with that, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What did he ever do to you?" Micah snapped.

Blane laughed, the sound a horrible hacking noise from the injuries. "He killed my baby brother."

Blane told them then. He and Tommy had been friends. One day, Tommy had been camping in the woods. Blane's younger brother had been out in the woods in his wolf form when Tommy had stumbled upon him. Tommy, being human, got scared and ran, which was the worst possible thing he could do. Running triggered a predator's instinct to chase, and Blane's brother couldn't resist. Terrified for his life, Tommy had run back to the campsite where he had a gun, just incase. He'd turned the gun on Blane's brother. Blane had found his brother later, dead. Unable to tell anyone human about it, Blane had gone on with his life. But then tommy had told him about his run-in with a wolf, and it just clicked. Blane had tried to kill him, decidin half-way through that he didn't want Tommy dead. He wanted him to be a wolf, like the person he killed. He'd blamed Tommy for his humanity, for shooting his brother, even though Tommy was just defending himself.

In the end, The Council decided that it was self-defense. Tommy's soul, his wolf, had been in danger. They understood Tommy's words now, 'no, no, never again'. Tommy had been lost, in danger and no one had been able to help him. They didn't even punish him for using a gun. He grew up human, they said, so he probably didn't know and just had gone for something, anything to protect himself. Most humans thought of a gun.

Adam squirmed when they went to get Tommy. He wanted to wrap his arms around Tommy and never let anthing happen to him again. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. No, he couldn't smell it. And yes, Tommy had a tendency to run and hide inside himself when he was upset instead of telling anyone anything. But Adam couldn't help but feel that he should have known.

Some Alpha he turned out to be.

Something told him it was taking to long. His heart dropped when the guards returned without Tommy.

"He's gone," they said. "All we found was a bloody hole in the basement floor. He must have dug out, dug until his feet bled. We tried to follow his scent, but it went to the road and then disappeared. He must have gotten into a car."

"He's a runner," Micah said, voice shaking. "He'll run away, cool down, and then come back."

"No, he won't," Adam whispered. He thought of a conversation he'd had with Tommy earlier.

_"What's home to you, Tommy Joe?" Adam had asked._

_"Home is where you can go to sleep at night and know that nothing's going to hurt you," Tommy had said, laughing._

"He won't come back," Adam said. "Blane found him here. This house will never be his home."


End file.
